Meddling Godfather
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit/Sherlock Fic Au: Gandalf is very annoyed with Thorin, so if he sees a newspaper article with a picture of Joan and Sherlock and he shows it to Thorin and doesn't correct him the assumption, well he might want to see his other goddaughter actually break Thorin's nose for breaking his smaller goddaughter heart. 3rd in Broken Heart Series


**Meddling Godfather**

Summary: **Hobbit/Sherlock Fic Au: Gandalf is very annoyed with Thorin, so if he sees a newspaper article with a picture of Joan and Sherlock and he shows it to Thorin and doesn't correct him the assumption, well he might want to see his other goddaughter actually break Thorin's nose for breaking his smaller goddaughter heart.**

Note: **So this is the third part of the Broken Hearts.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Meddling Godfather**

Gandalf had come to visit both of his Goddaughter's and their sons. He was really happy for them, even if he was in the scrutiny of one Sherlock Holmes for most of his visit. He liked the fact that his eldest had gotten such a different man, ha and she had wanted to go back to Derby instead of staying in London. Well he might have something to do with that and here she was married, though she wanted to give some serious words to the man for hurting his oldest. But now he knew he had to focus on his youngest goddaughter, who had just gotten heartbroken and with-child a year ago.

"You could call him." he told Billa.

"He hurt her first, all I know Gandalf is that if Thorin Oakenshield shows his face, I will punch him, if I kill him you can help me hide the body." Joan told him.

"Joan" Billa said scandalized.

"Alright, I break his nose, Billa you were pregnant." Joan told her, by Sherlock's calculation she had been pregnant when Thorin kicked her out of the company and the fact that she fell to the ground didn't exactly help Joan like him very much.

"It's not like he will want to see me." Bilal told them both. "He got his family company back."

Gandalf and Joan looked at each other hearing the hurt in Billa's voice.

"Well you both have Frodo and Hamish to think about." Gandalf told them both suddenly getting up. "Alright this will be good for you and very amusing to me." he said leaving them alone.

"After all these years, he still speaks in riddles." Joan told Billa who nodded; they both knew it was truth. But they also knew they wouldn't know until he finally told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Gandalf arrived to Erebor where he had to talk with Thorin. On his hand was a newspaper and he smiled. He had some tricks up his sleeve.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"Where is she?" Thorin asked not being polite or anything.

"I am not entirely sure, I have not seen her." Gandalf told Thorin.

"What do you mean? You haven't seen her at all." Thorin said.

"Not really, I have been busy." Gandalf told him. "I hear that she is fine."

"Is that so?" Thorin asked him.

"Yes, now Thorin if you excuse me, I need to go I have Radagast to visit or he will get lonely." Gandalf said getting up but he deliberately didn't get the newspaper from the table as he began to leave. Thorin watched him leave and the ones to come in was Dwalin and Balin.

"So we'r is she?" Dwalin asked.

"He doesn't know; he hasn't seen her." Thorin told him. They both had not noticed that Balin had grabbed the newspaper.

"He's lying." Balin said.

"What?" Thorin asked. Balin showed him the newspaper article. Thorn looked at it and his knuckles went white.

' **Blossoming Romance'**

"She met someone new." Thorin told them. The Newspaper had a picture of a tall man with curly hair and large coat. He had no idea that it was the cousin of the woman he loved and her husband.

"You will have to go see it." Dwalin told him.

"She has moved on."

"You're going to let it stop you?" Dwalin asked.

"No." Thorin said, before turning to Balin who looked at him.

"I'll get you airplane tickets." Balin said.

"I hope that I am doing the right thing." Thorin told Dwalin.

"You're going to lose your girl to this man."

"No." Thorin said.

' _I'll get you back.'_ Thorin thought.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Yes there is another part. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
